


The Perks Of Working Late

by he_ichou



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, daves v flirty, its kinda just a long drabble about johns shift in the cafe, johns a sweetie, nothin special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_ichou/pseuds/he_ichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples stroll in and out of this cafe like it's completely normal to be drinking coffee at 2am.</p><p>Your boyfriend also comes in occasionally, and acts like it's completely normal to give the boy behind the counter a kiss while placing his order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Working Late

As much fun as it is observing the couples that stay in here at night, you wish your boyfriend came by more often.

It's a dead-end job, really. You take the order, write it down, tell them it'll be ready soon, and then carry on with making the rest. It's only you that works here this late - or early - so there's nobody to help with the customers, or have a nice chat to when the business is low.

The only thing that makes it worthwhile is when you get a tip. Sometimes they leave a dollar, maybe two, maybe _five_ if they're a regular. Sometimes the high school students leave direct tips. You've lost count of how many "get a haircut"s or "see a dentist"s you've seen scrawled on perfectly good napkins.

Sometimes the tip is simply a compliment. Yes, you consider that a tip. It's nice to receive them. Old ladies sometimes give you big smacking kisses on the cheek when you give them their coffee and sometimes it's simply a "you look nice today, John" from one of your usual customers.

Tonight the shop is unusually quiet. You figure there's probably some event going on in the main square. Hell, even the couple who come in just to sit on the sofa by the fire and read a book together aren't here. There's an old man nibbling away at some shortbread, and a girl focused on a textbook, with her cup of coffee dangerously close to the edge of the table.

You prop your elbows on the counter and rest your head on the palms of your hands. You sigh. Now would be the perfect time for your boyfriend to saunter in, sit down on one of the stools underneath the other side of the counter you're resting on, and talk shit to you about his exams or whatever until it's time for you both to go back to your apartment.

The door opens while you're staring at the wall in front of you and you flinch in surprise before tilting your head to see who it is. Nope, not him. A couple who look like they're both seniors in high school, with their arms wrapped around each others waists in an obvious display of affection. You manage your best smile (one that flashes your overbite very clearly) and nod at them. They completely ignore you and both walk up to the counter.

"I'll have a latte, to go. My girlfriend'll have a cappuccino," the guy says, taking his eyes off of the girl next to him for a brief moment to tell you what he wants. You resist the urge to remind him that he didn't say please and instead make do with an "on it" through gritted teeth.

You don't bother writing the order down - there's no others to be made. You flip the switch on the coffee maker and you place the two cups underneath the nozzles. The door opens again.

You step back to the couple. "Can I just ask you to move further down the counter, please, while I serve the other customers." The guy gives you an ice cold stare before ushering his girlfriend along. A tall blonde guy in a red hoodie strolls up to you.

"Make mine a hot chocolate, Egderp - it's fucking freezin' out there."

You look up at the guy and smirk. "Need something to warm up, do ya?"

"I do. It'll be you that's keeping me warm later." He leans down slightly and gives you a small kiss. You ignore the girl's blatant sound of disgust.

"Comin' right up," you say. You take the coffees for the couple out from under the machine and put them aside while you set the maker up for hot chocolate. You add the rest to the latte and cappuccino and _gently_ place them in front of the couple with a smile.

"Here's your order," you say to them. "Enjoy!"

Dave taps his fingers on the counter impatiently as you return to him. He knows you hate it so he does it on purpose. That's how boyfriends work.

"So why'd you come down here?" you ask him. He shrugs a little.

"Figured this place'd be dead since the fireworks are goin' on in the square. Thought you might need some company." He smirks. "I was right."

"You were. I appreciate it. Shouldn't you be studying for your exams, though?" you say.

"I should be," he nods, "but you know me. I'm a bad boy, aren't I?"

Tilting your head to one side and smiling, you reply lamely with, "You are."

Everything about you two just screams _gay gay gay_ , if it wasn't already obvious by how you talk to each other.

Dave doesn't really care about what other people think about you being a couple. He thinks, and you quote: "If they have a problem with gay couples, then they have a problem with gay couples and they're giant douchebags. Let 'em have their dumb opinions.". You're a little more wary of people you know finding out about you, especially since you haven't told some people that you probably should have told by now. You obviously don't mind when Dave holds your hand in public, or when he gets right up close to your face so that your noses are touching. You don't even mind when he pulls the strings on your hoodie so that the hood closes and he can kiss you while you're not able to see him, but it's not normally you that initiates those sort of things.

You have no restraints when you're in your apartment though - you're all over him when you're alone together. You have a habit of running your nail lightly from freckle to freckle - from his face to his neck to his shoulders to his back - and he's ticklish as fuck. You love to take advantage of that. He gets you back anyway, either by baking you a cake with some sarky message written on in icing or just being the more dominant one whether you like it or not.

Most of the time you like it.

You hear the snapping of fingers, and you come back down to Earth. "Yo, Egbutt, is my hot choc ready? Don't forget the whipped cream - you know I have a fondness for that shit." You roll your eyes at him and go back to the machine. You put the cup on a saucer with a spoon and litter a few marshmallows around the side, and you add a very generous helping of whipped cream before sliding it towards him.

"Served with a smile," you assure him, flashing him the biggest grin you can muster.

"Good. I get what I'm payin' for, then." He takes a spoonful of the whipped cream and feeds it to you. You wink at him in thanks and step back to the couple further down.

"That'll be six dollars ninety eight, please," you say politely. The guy shoves his hand in his pocket and puts a ten dollar bill on the counter. You open the till and get his change, placing it in front of him. He just nudges his girlfriend as he takes the money and nods towards the direction of the door, and then they leave. No thanks or anything. You sigh and return to Dave, hopefully for a lot longer this time. He's watching them walk out the door, and then he turns to face you again. Half of the hot chocolate has been downed already.

"Guess you can't win 'em all," he says, taking another sip.

"Nope," you agree. "No matter how many thick-skinned, quick-witted, silver-tongued Striders I manage to win over, it will never be enough to dim the rudeness of some people."

"Damn right." He takes his shades off and holds them by the frame with his teeth. He fumbles in his pocket, not taking his gaze off you, and produces a five dollar bill. "That should cover my chocolate."

"It covers your chocolate perfectly," you say. "It's five with all the trimmings, which is what you wanted. Don't you dare complain about the price."

"If it cost me three extra dollars for the cream I can blame it on the boy behind the counter. I didn't ask for fifty fucking pounds of the stuff."

"You asked for more than you normally get. Suck it, Strider, you eat it, you pay for it." You shove the bill in the tray and he doesn't protest. He doesn't protest because he's too busy downing the rest of the beverage.

You look around at the rest of the cafe. The old man _still_ has half of his shortbread, like, how the _fuck_ can it last that long? The girl is packing her textbooks away, and she stops to pull out her phone. She taps away before locking it and shoving it back in her pocket, and getting up to leave. You hear the dull clink of the plastic cup being put back on the saucer and you turn back to face Dave.

"Can I have that marshmallow?" you ask, already reaching your hand out to grab it. His reflexes are fast though (probably from all that strifing with his brother from an early age) and he swipes it away. He puts it between his teeth - you honestly didn't notice that his shades are now folded up on the counter - and he raises his eyebrows.

"You'll have to come get it," he says, and you do just that. You lean forward and bite down on the other half, pausing to actually give him a kiss but then resuming tugging the candy away from him. You pull away so you're just apart, and he flicks his tongue out and runs it over your top lip, licking the powder from the mallow. He then gives you a proper kiss, and suddenly you don't care if that old man sees. You don't care if that couple walks in again and sees. You don't care if anyone in the world sees, because right now it's just you and your boyfriend.

Sometimes working the night shift isn't that bad. You get tips from a lot of people out of sympathy for having to work this late and not being able to go out and party like others your age. No matter how many boiled sweets you get from old ladies as thanks, there's always one kind of tip that makes you happiest to receive. They're the tips that nobody is around to witness.

Your boyfriend's kisses always taste the sweetest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> kyokyos.tumblr.com / taetiramisu.co.vu
> 
> maybe ill add another chapter??? idk lmao


End file.
